Mega Man ZX Ending
by chaz4eva
Summary: Serpent has been defeated and I will be the one to guide the world to the tomorrow I desire with the power I possess.


I find myself floating in a white void of nothingness. All six Biometals I valiantly battled to get are circling me, all in perfect sync with each other. I look around until the voice of Model X resonates softly in my mind.

"You did it, Charlotte…" it whispers.

I can't help but nod. "I guess I did. I defeated Serpent… but Model W is still out there."

This time, Model Z's voice answers. "It is, but you defeated the one who was going to destroy the world, alongside the tomorrow we all strive for. You protected that tomorrow. Not with your body, but with your heart. The strength you used in that battle against Serpent came from your heart."

"My heart…?" I echo.

"Indeed."

I smile slightly at the thought, but my mind can't help but replay the final moments of the battle in my mind… "His blood flows through me. The power within me… Is the power to control the world?"

There is no response from the Biometals, but before I was about to repeat the question, I spot a small red light approaching. I recognise it as a Cyber Elf. The Cyber Elf flutters closer, allowing me to feel the warmth radiating off it. I embrace the warmth and find that I welcome it, almost finding oddly familiar. The Cyber Elf transforms, revealing itself as Giro. He hasn't changed a bit, still wearing his usual attire and is in his signature pose; hand on hip, smiling softly.

"Hey, I don't want to hear that kind of talk," he chuckles, inclining his head to the side in amusement. "Don't tell me you forgot your promise already. You did mean it, right?"

"Giro? But, the blood that flows in me…" I try to explain, but he silences me with a wave of his hand.

"Is just blood. Are you going to let some man you don't even know decide your destiny for you? Destiny is not something that is given to us by others. Destiny comes from the concept of "destine" or directing something towards a given end. Be the one doing the directing," Giro says, gesturing to me to emphasise his point. "Only _you_ can decide your destiny."

"Only I can decide my destiny…" I murmur.

Giro floats closer to me, close enough so I could touch him. I want to feel my friend again; to feel those familiar arms encircle me and bring me into an embrace. I want to feel my friend who saved me from the Mavericks, my friend sacrificed his own life to save me… but I remain still, knowing it might be a little too soon. His smile slowly grows as I stare at him, as he knows I was beginning to understand.

" Yes. Forget the past. It means nothing. The power you contain within is the key to creating your future."

"Serpent said that my power is a result of many sacrifices… But those sacrifices didn't just give me power. The first commander who first made the Biometal… You, who protected me for all those years… The Guardians… All of your sacrifices have given me something beyond just power. They gave me the will to protect the world," I say, Giro approving every sentence with a small nod.

"And I will protect it!" I declare, wearing a look of fierce determination. I feel ready to take on the world, guide it to the tomorrow that I wanted.

Giro hums softly, cheerfully. "Then it looks like you have decided to direct your own destiny. Take this world into the tomorrow you desire. That's my last request for you, Charlotte." He gives me one last smile, one that I would cherish forever, and returns to a small ball of red light. It lingers for a moment longer before it flies away, leaving a trail of red sparkles at its wake.

I slowly float down, watching as the real world slowly returns to surround me. My feet land on the highway of Area D. I incline my head to the ebony sky stretching overhead, speckled with stars and murmur, "See you later, Giro…"

The Biometals are still circling me, spinning in perfect sync with each other. I return my eyes to them only to hear Model X's voice echo in my mind, "Charlotte, I have faith in you and your courage. I believe that the tomorrow you create will be a bright one."

Model Z's voice follows, "Face your destiny and carve out a new future for yourself. That's the struggle that you and every living thing on the planet must cope with."

Even Model L, Model H, Model F, Model P give their own contribution, each offering me wise words or providing me with a glimpse on what they envisioned for the impending future. Then, all six Biometals slowly spiral inwards and join with me. I just stand there, feeling accomplished but also deeply lost in thought. What do I do from here? I didn't know. But I knew this place was my home now, this is where I belong and where my actions are appreciated. I close my eyes and sigh softly.

Suddenly a delighted voice cuts through my thoughts. "Charlotte!"

My eyes flash open and I gasp, recognising it immediately. It was Prairie! I whirl around to see Prairie and the other Guardians waiting for me. An overjoyed smile spreads across my face and I run towards them and Prairie runs towards me. She leaps onto me, laughing. I laugh too, we all do. I don't think I've seen Prairie so happy before. I remember when I encountered her for the first time, when I Megamerged with Model X, the spark of hope had rekindled in her eyes. And now, with the defeat of Serpent, it had fanned up to big, bright, beautiful flame.

The biggest of the Guardians ruffles my hair affectionately, his chest rumbling with a deep chuckle. "You did it, kid!"

The other Guardians were also cheering.

Prairie pulls back from me, hands clasped against her chest and eyes shining. All of the Guardians regard me with new respect. Though I thought I didn't deserve all of it, it was nice feeling.

"Facing our destinies and carving out the future… That's our struggle. Everyone has fought to give me something precious. I have a power, and with that power comes responsibility. I will fight! I will fight for what matters!" I vow, punching the darkening sky with my fist. The other Guardians answer by repeating the gesture and letting out a joyful cry.

It didn't seem real at first. Me standing there and vowing to guide the world to the tomorrow I desire. But it is. I know it is with absolute certainty. And my journey here is just beginning.


End file.
